


TOM CAT FIGHT

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon), Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Blondes Vs Brunette, Boy Rivalriies, F/M, Halloweentown References, Villains to Heroes, jealous boyfriend, redeemed villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: TOM WAKES UP IN NATHANAËL'S BODY WHEN HE HEARS THE SOUND OF A VOICE ASKING FOR HELP AFTER BEING RESCUED MEPHISTO STARTS HAVING A CHANGE OF HEARTMEANWHILE LEV RETURNS TO EARTHWHICH RESPARKS THE OLD BLONDE VS BRUNETT RIVALRY
Relationships: Iris/Nathaniel (LoliRock), Iris/Nathaniel&Lev





	1. Chapter 1

TOM/NATHANIEL'S P.O.V.

OK WHO  
EVERYBODY RUN AND HIDE THERE'S HUGE......."  
UH WHAT KIND OF SHAKE IS IT?"  
STRAWBERRY AND CHOCOLATE?"  
I SAID LAZY SMIRK ON MY FACE  
OH RIGHT THERE'S A STRAWBERRY AND HUH OH THAT WAS ME" GREAT HERE YOU GO AND ALSO NEVER RUN DURING A EARTH SHAKE IT'S NOT SAFE" BUT WHY NOT?" THE SHAKING MAKES THE CEALINIGS AND THE GROUND FALL APART NO PROBLEM WE CAN JUST..." YOUR MAGIC WON'T WORK IT'LL BE TO UNSTABLE TO FOCUS


	2. Chapter 2

SWEET KAREOKE I SAID RUNNING OVER TO THE STAGE GOING TH  
HEY IRIS ISN'T THAT.."  
GASP NATHANIEL?"  
IAM MORE THAN MEMORY I AM WHAT'S MIGHT BE  
IAM MYSTERY YOU KNOW ME COME SHOW ME

BUT I WAS INTERRUPTED WHEN I SAW A PINK LIGHT SHINING I COULD SENSE SOMEBODY WAS IN TROUBLE WAIT NATHANIEL WHAT ARE DOING?"  
EAGLE HELP MY FEET TO FLY MOUNTAIN  
COSMIIIIIIKC MOOOOON POOOOWEEEEEEEEEEEER"

I SAID SHOOT A BLAST OF WHITE/YELLOW/PINK LIGHT OUT OF THE SILVER CRYSTAL DESTROYING THE ROCK THAT WAS ON TOP OF HIM  
IT WAS A BOYMephisto stands at a medium-height. He has burgundy hair with a fringe, mirroring his sister Praxina's. He has green eyes and thick eyebrows. He has a hairclip in the shape of a snake and wears a white shirt with black pants, boots, and a cape. He also wears black gloves.  
COME ON BUDDY LET'S GET YOU TO SAFETY"  
I SAID PICKING HIM UP IN MY ARMS FORTUNATELY I WAS ABLE TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL


End file.
